As The Pain Gets Stronger: An All Soul's Day Special
by PokeSpLover
Summary: A very late and very depressing story about the Pokédex Owners lose each other. Rated T for themes and death descriptiveness.


**A/N: A very late All Soul's Day special at that. Sorry if I accidentally ruin your day. I'm in the depths of depression again. My dog died while I was at an awarding ceremony a few days back. Least I didn't have to see him... Saving the best for last. And I didn't die from Typhoon Haiyan, or Yolanda as we call it here in the Philippines.**

**Oh yeah. All the dates will be in the future because I can't do anything about their birthdates. I've been carefully calculating their exact birthdays for four years now. So, here's some sadness, the Pokédex Owners losing the ones they love. They'll only be short. I'm not THAT sadistic. Except for Silver. Blue's (I'm not keeping my promise, I'm sorry) death will have a back story. All the other back stories and cause of deaths will be in the next author's note. The year is 2027.**

**- Oddy (Yeah, call me that. My friends made my nickname Oddish and my nicknickname Oddy)**

White.

~Dear my love haven't you wanted to be with me, and dear my love, haven't you longnged to be free~

–Anywhere, Evanescence

What's Best

As Black stared at her gravestone, White, the only material thing left of her. The sadness he felt is overwhelming. He couldn't believe it's been three whole years since she'd died. And he never got over her. He know she'd want him to be happy but he just couldn't. He loved her too much to let her go. He was sorry if it made her feel sad. He wished he'd see her soon.

White  
October 5,1998- August 25,2024

26

Crystal.

Her Voice

~ 'Cause when the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'd be here forever, said I'd always be a friend, took an oath, I'ma stick it out 'till the end, now it's rainin' more than ever, know that we'll still have each other~

- Umbrella, Rihanna

Each of the two bo- *ahem*, men, just out of respect for Crystal, held a boquet of roses. Yellow for Rald and purple for Gold. Gold knelt on his knees. "Crys, I miss you so bad. Kylie's two years old now... And I still can't just man up and tell her that her mother's dead. I wish you were here with me right now. Crys... I... I..." He began to cry. Emerald burst into tears immediately after.

"I love you so much I would trade my soul just to have you back. Crystal, you took my heart with you."

Gold thought.

"Sis... I miss you. It's been nine years and I still can't believe you're gone..." Emerald sobbed.

"I miss you both too, Rald, Gold."

They looked at each other. "Did you—?" Gold started. Emerald nodded. They both started crying again.

Crystal  
April 30,1990- January 31,2018

28

Ruby.

Complete Opposites

~A shot in the dark, a past, lost in space, where do I start, a past and the chase, you wanted me down, like a wolf, a prey herder, I felt like a deer in your light~

- She Wolf, David Guetta ft. Sia

The wild girl had cried for once. She held the letter she'd written for him (Yes, Sapphire is literate), but couldn't bear lay it on his grave. "I miss ya, ya prissy boy." She put the note there and ran away crying.

"You made me change, Ruby. Be back to the girl I used to be. No one could ever make me do that. I love you. Even if you did leave me alone. I'll never forget you. Ever."

Ruby  
July 2,1993- September 15,2022

29

Missy.

The Golden Girl Says Goodbye

The Sinnoh duo stared blankly at the gold decorated grave of Lady Platinum Berlitz. They couldn't bear to say anything and were too numb with pain to cry. Pearl gave in and began crying on his best friend's shoulder. Dia began sobbing too. Even if it's only been three years, it felt like ages since they'd last saw her.

They didn't say anything but they both knew that their souls were burning and their hearts were yearning to see Missy one last time.

Platinum Berlitz  
October 27,2000- April 21,2024

24

Red.

~From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold. Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control. Oh, on a wire, we were dancing, two kids no consequences, pulled the trigger without thinking, there's only one way down this road~

- Time Bomb, All Time Low

The blonde slumped over her late husband's grave. It's been ten years and she still couldn't forgive herself for what happened. Red died because of her. 'It should've been me! Not him!' She thought constantly for the past decade.

She was in denial an entire year after he died. She only began to hear the music when Blue began to slowly coax her back into reality. But too bad she's gone now too.

Yellow just thought of Red being there with her, holding her tight. And that's what keeps her from crying every time.

He took that bullet for her, but left her to suffer the consequences of what he'd done.

"It should've been me."

Red, Champion of Kanto  
August 8,1986-February 18, 2021

35

Blue.

~Even alone, I'll go on. Even if it's painful. I'll definitley take along the dream I saw with you~

- Ichiban no Takaramono, Angel Beats! English Ver.

Every step he took for the past fourteen years, Silver felt like he was walking on broken glass, more so as he forced his way to his beloved's grave for the umpeenth time. Every year, it gets harder and harder to. He held a boquet of blue and white roses in his hand, never did he think it would turn out like that. He knelt down.

He was broken up inside. If only he'd stopped her... He just wanted her with him, her arms around him, telling him it was going to be okay. But of course, she can never say another word again.

"Later, Blue." Silver mumbled bitterly, then headed off.

Blue  
June 1, 1986 - November 30, 2015

29

**A/N: Changed my mind. The death stories will be in the next part. Until a few hours. Laters,**

**- PokéSpLover, Oddy**


End file.
